


Pack of The Speeding Arrows

by lucy2536boston (azby)



Category: werewolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Werewolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azby/pseuds/lucy2536boston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this is my first story on Ao3, I originally started publishing it on Wattpad, but I go on this site more often.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Forest of Dangers

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first story on Ao3, I originally started publishing it on Wattpad, but I go on this site more often.

I was walking down a path I happened to stumble by in the forest. I had to keep walking. 'Find shelter, find shelter' I kept this mantra on repeat in my mind. The pine trees leered above me, almost mocking that they were home and I wasn't. As I was looked up, my foot hit a rock that I hadn't seen. I crashed to the forest floor and started whimpering when I tried to stand back up. I was no doctor, but even I could see that I had broken my ankle, my whole foot was turned at a funny angle. I knew that I had to keep going or I would surely die out here in the middle of nowhere. I grit my teeth and kept on limping down the path I was on before. I started panicking when the trees around me started looking familiar. 'Oh no!' I frantically thought. 'I couldn't have gone all the way around in a circle! If the pack can sense me or if someone finds my scent I'll end up getting killed on the spot.' With that in mind, I took a sharp turn left and kept trekking on. My whole leg was throbbing like crazy and the forest seemed to tilt around me as I watched. The last thing I remembered seeing before I passed out was, 'What's that moving next to that tree? Is that...NO! It can't be...'


	2. The Stone Warrior

I woke up with a groggy mind and foggy vision. To help clear my vision, I rubbed my eyes. When I didn't immediately recognize where I was, I bolted straight up from my lying down position. "It's okay, you're safe here." That voice, it didn't sound familiar to me. "Whoa, calm down there pup, I'm not going to hurt you. I put a splint on your ankle to keep it in place until we can get you some professional help."

Who was this guy, and why did he bring me here? I decided to voice my thoughts to him. "My name is Rian, and I found you half dead and unconscious on the forest floor. I brought you here because it's safe and dry and you will be able to start re-cooperating before we leave. I know what you are though, because I am from the Stone Warrior Pack. I was sent on a peace mission by my alpha, Vec, who wants to become allies with as many packs in the Midwestern area as possible. I assume that you are a part of the Speeding Arrows pack? That is where I was heading when I found you."

My mind was crowded with all of the information that Rian was telling me, and it was hard to concentrate with him staring at me so intensely. I could feel my beta hormones kicking in. Rian was attractive, I could give him that much. He has dark brown, almost black hair, with sky blue eyes. His jaw was relatively small, with a soft rounded nose and sharp cheekbones. I guess he really was attractive, but he wasn't my type. "Where am I?" I asked this without telling him that I am indeed from the Speeding Arrows pack. "I need to get back to my pack, they're probably wondering where I am!" Okay, this may have been a small lie, but if I was gone any longer they will start to wonder how my assignment went with the other pack I was fleeing from. I was old enough to handle myself and not need a beta to hold my hand the whole time!

Wow... I really need to stop daydreaming. He was looking at me expectantly, like he was waiting for an answer. Which I guess I really did owe him, since he saved my life and everything. "Okay, well first things first, my name is Megan, and I am a part of the Speeding Arrows Pack, I am a beta and the only reason I was out here was to prove to my father that I could be by myself without causing myself or others trouble or pain. I guess he was right though, considering my foot. I was out here trying to make peace with one of the nearby packs, but I think I said some things to them that they really didn't appreciate all that much, so they chased me out of their territory and told me if I ever set foot on their land again they would kill me." After I told him this, he stood above me with a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I can always deal with them, but first I should probably take you back to your pack before they become really frantic." Rian seems to be a really warm and caring type of person. I could really see him as being a close friend or older brother. Hmm... I guess he isn't the man I thought he was when I first saw him.


	3. Greeting the Pack

Rian helped me stand up, and when I was standing, he took my arm and slung it around his shoulder and put his arm around my waist. I stood there for a second and was thinking about putting my right foot down on the ground but it seemed that Rian knew exactly what I was thinking. "No. Don't do that, because we don't know how serious the break is and it could make it take even longer for it to heal. I know we have faster healing than humans, but if that sets weirdly, then the doctor will have to re-break your ankle and then reset it." He told me this with a look in his eyes that he knew from a personal level how painful it was to get this done.

"Fine," I grumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear it. He did though, if the small smile on his face said anything. "You seem to be quite a strong willed female. Especially for a beta" he said with a smirk. Wow, did that smirk fit his features. "I know I'm attractive, but you can stop staring now Megan." Is he flirting with me? I'm confront him on it. "Stop flirting with me now, we're almost to my packs home!" He looked at me with a small blush on his cheeks that he hid very quickly.

We walked along in silence for about five more minutes, before I had to stop because my ankle was throbbing so badly.

"Wait, Rian, just a few more minutes before we carry on, please?" I was in serious need of a wheel chair right about now. When we were walking, if a leaf or branch nudged my ankle, the throbbing would intensify tenfold.

"Okay, but I'm starting to get really worried about the placement of the bones in your foot. With your healing abilities, it should have started to heal already! I think your pack doctor may have to rebreak it, or figure out whats happening with you."

The way he said it made him sound really concerned, but I don't know how he could be. We met only hours ago and I was unconcious for one or two of them.

Once we got to the edge of my packs land, I started to relax. Soon I would get my foot healed by Doctor Hez and the pack I was running from wouldn't dare cross our borders for fear of starting a war. As we got farther into pack territory, something smelled a little off. Wait...that's because Rian is with me and the pack doesn't know him yet. But for some reason, I didn't think that was all.


	4. Pack Mentality

Rian and I kept on walking, but soon I could see darkness crowding my vision. "Rian, wait...I don't feel too good..." As I was saying this, the darkness took over completely and I could feel myself start falling towards the earth.

Rian's POV

As Megan spoke, she started falling. But before she hit the ground, I pulled her back up and put my arms around her small waist. "Don't worry Megan, I'll get you home and you'll get better soon." I was mostly saying this to myself to help keep calm.

'Please be okay,' I thought to myself as I carried Megan through the woods. The trees started to get thinner and farther apart as I carried Megan in my arms towards her home.

As I got closer, I started to see signs that this area was occupied by werewolves because in certain places the trees were cut down. Werewolf packs cut down trees that are just outside their borders to mark them.

After I was walking and carrying Megan for about 5 minutes, I started to see signs of civilization. As I got closer, I saw a few people stare at me. One came up to me, and gently took Megan out of my arms.

"Take Megan to the pack clinic, Jack. Have the doc take a look at her," said the man whom I assumed to be the packs alpha, or someone else, high in command. The man looked at me, after making sure Jack took her into the building, to the clinic I presumed. The man was older, with blond hair that looked like it had silver mixed into it. He had dark green eyes and a small goatee.

He looked at me and said "Thank you for bringing my niece back here. Who are you, by the way? Megan has never said anything about someone like you, she only really has two close friends outside of our pack. When did you meet her, and what is your relationship? Oh, and I am Greg Skenbaun, beta of The Speeding Arrows Pack." Wow, this was a bit to take in.

"Hello, Greg. My name is Rian, and I met Megan in the woods, a few hours away from here. We were on our way here, when Megan fell unconscious. I don't know what happened, but I carried her here" I explained to Greg as we walked towards the building Megan was taken in to.

We walked towards a one story, dark brown brick building that didn't have any windows. Greg Skenbaun opened a metal door and motioned for me to go down the stairs that were behind it. "You go ahead Rian, I have some pack business that I have to finish before I can go see Megan. The clinic room where she should be is the fifth door on the right. It says CLINIC on it, you can't miss it. Good luck, and make sure to keep as far away from the doc as you can. He doesn't like people getting in his way of his patients.

I took one last look at Greg before I descended the stairs. I got to the bottom of the stairs and started looking at the different doors. The ones on the left had odd numbers starting at 1 and the doors on the right had numbers starting at 2. I guessed this was where patients stayed when they came here for an illness or something similar.

I continued down the corridor until I got to a door labeled CLINIC like Greg had said. I had only just met Megan, but I was really concerned for her current health. 'Just open the door already, Rian! Make sure that she's okay!' I took a deep breath and pushed open the clinic door. What was inside, I was never prepared for.


	5. Megan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music I listened to while writing this chapter  
> People Are Strange-The Doors  
> House of the Rising Sun-Hayley Reinheart  
> Grandfather's Clock-Jim Greer & The Mac-O-Chee Valley Fo...  
> Over The Rainbow-Israel 'IZ" Kamakawiwo'ole  
> Simple Man-Charlie Daniels  
> Closer-The Tiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any comments or suggestions I could work on for the next chapter? Feedback is greatly appreciated. I can't remember if I said before, but this story is also being published on wattpad, and my username there is wolfylover333 .

**Rian's POV**

     As I looked down on Megan's figure in the bed, I thought of how lucky I was that I found her and got her home quickly. Megan was tucked in a bed, unlike that of a normal hospital, pack clinics usually had normal beds with railings attached to the sides for easy maneuvering of patients if needed. She was tucked under a thin blanket, and she seemed to be sleeping, but I knew better. She looked paler than usual, and had an IV in her right hand.

     "I would let her rest for now" the doctor advised me. "Will she be alright?" I quietly asked the doctor. "She should be, but I am not completely sure. I haven't seen something like this before in all my years as a pack doctor." As the doctor said this, I could see a glint of sadness and worry in his dark grey eyes. "All we can do is wait, for now. I will continue to check up on her every two to three hours.What will you do now? Do you want me to get a room set up for you, a chair in here, are you going to stay, or are you leaving before Megan wakes up?" The doctor fired these questions at me, one after another. What do I want to do? 

     "I'll stay here with her, if that's all right. Should I talk to Greg again, and let him know, or just stay here with Megan?" I questioned the doctor. "I'll tell Greg the news, and I'll send Jack to bring you a comfortable chair. We don't know how long Megan will stay like this, so we want you to be comfortable."

   ...................................................................................................................................................................................

      I settled into the chair Jack brought me, and prepared myself to wait for hours, days, weeks, however long it took for Megan to wake up.


	6. Something's Wrong

Megan's POV

I was walking down a wide, dark, and creeky hallway. The walls were a dark green with peeling wallpaper showing the original wood underneath. There were dorways after dorways on both sides of the hallway. When I first got here, I wanted to know what was behind each door, but now I'm not quite as certain. I gathered my nerves, and decided that I wanted to know what was behind the doors. 

I stared at the door closest to me. It was a dark wooden door with brushed steel flowers attached to it. I took a deep breath and turned the cold doorknob. The door opened silently, and I looked into an extremely brightly lit room. 'Hello, my name is April! You must be Megan, we've been expecting you. Well, we all have.' I couldn't see anyone, since the room was so bright. 'Who's there? What room is this?' I questioned the bodyless voice. 'Oh, sorry dear. We sometimes forget that fairy light is too bright for anyone but others like us to see' When she said this, the whole room got darker, but there was still a glowing light around a small form across the room from where I was standing.

'Megan, you have a very important task ahead of you. You are in a coma, but this is no ordinary one. This place, it is a place that not many people get to come to. What it is, is a place where you will find the missing part of your soul. You will leave this room, and you will walk down the hallway. You will start to feel a pull, and you will want to go towards it. Once you find the source of it, open the door. You may be surprised by what you may find. For everyone that comes here, the part of their missing soul is completely different. You want to make sure that the door you are going towards is where the pull is coming from. If you open the wrong door, you will absorb someone elses soul piece. This will be detrimental to you, and the soul that you absorbed. It will slowly kill you. This is why you are here in the first place. I have nothing else to tell you, you must hurry. The longer you are here, the less likely it is that you will find your soul. Time is essential. Don't ask me any questions, but it was lovely to meet you dear! Goodbye!'

"April", as she was called apparently, wanted me to go on a quest... But why me? Why was it my soul that part of was missing? I hadn't even stepped more into the room before a huge gust of wind pushed me off my feet, and I was on the other side of the hallway.

So I was supposed to feel a pull? What was she talking about? "Well, here goes nothing" I thought to myself. I didn't really know what to do, so I tried "listening" to my heartbeat to start. I felt something in my gut after standing in the hallway for a few minutes. It was faint, almost like I had the start of cramps, but I could feel it. I started walking forward, and the feeling grew stronger. As I kept walking, the pull felt stronger and stronger. Soon it felt like I was a little kid waiting for it to be Christmas morning. Not long after, I felt as though my whole body was buzzing. I was bye two doors, left and right of me. I walked towards the one on the right, but the buzzing became fainter, so I headed towards the left one. The buzzing got so intense, it almost hurt. But I decided that I was going to open the door to see what the missing part of my soul looked like.

'Open the door! I want to go home!! MEGAN, PLEASE!' I heard this small voice yelling from what seemed to be somewhat close to the floor. I decided, well I've got nothing to lose really, and opened the door.

 

 

Thank you for reading! This chapter really hadn't gone as planned, I had a completely different plot in mind, but I kind of like it! Please let me know what you thought of it, or any suggestions please!


End file.
